lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Darkness
"I hate ecchi people." - Golden Darkness Golden Darkness is a cyborg assassin renowned across the universe for her skill. She was hired by Lala's father to kill Crash Man because of a vision he'd had regarding his daughters, although she decided against it. On her way to Earth, however, she was also approached by a stranded Black Doom, who offered her a similarly hefty fee to kill Luna Moonstone. She decided to stay in Fate for a while upon befriending Pinky in order to lay low, as the Devilukean king would surely hunt her for her betrayal, and was killed by Shadow the Hedgehog in a fight. Upon revival she searched for Pinky in the mortal world, and found him (now a girl) on Seminar Island during the events of Pessimis' Shadow, where she stays. History Life of Heroes 3 Fighting Eve and co. While Eve was with Cyfer-X, Rush, Mega Man, and Luna Moonstone, Golden Darkness came out and tried to take down Eve, mostlikely to make sure she wouldn't get in her way. However, the other heroes began to attack Golden Darkness, so Golden Darkness froze everyone with PK (similar to that of Silver's)) befor knocking everyone back with Chaos Blast. Although Eve and Luna were still standing, by the time Eve passed out, Golden Darkness fled the scean, claiming that she doesn't have time to waist on them. Attack on the Bluesmith Lab Later on that day, While a hord of SWATbot II were attacking Dr. Bluesmith's laboratory, Golden Darkness fought off most of the SWATbots befor storming into the lab herself. Golden Darkness tried to shoot the doctor, but was intercepted by Cyfer-X. Durring her second fight with the heroes, she reveils that her master (aka "client") told her to assassinate Luna as well, but befor she could say why, she passes out. Failing to find any other information from her, Golden Darkness was sealed inside Dr. Bluesmith's box invention and gives to Eve. Death Yami was killed by Shadow the Hedgehog during an argument with her partner about who should kill Luna. Shadow stole her Alien Pistol and shot her through the right temple in mid-air during a Black Tornado. Lust and Envy Sent to Hell, Yami's soul is enlisted by Satan in his new re-organization of the realm following the Dane Vogel incident. She is charged with the punishment of husks residing in the circle of Lust, which she coincidentally takes a liking to. However, after Pinky dies and is appointed the Duke of Envy, Satan announces an arranged marriage between the two to symbolize the sins' close relations to each other and torment both of his new subordinates by pressuring them to consummate. Sia and Crash Man arrive to attend their wedding and revive them, although not before the duties of a Duke and Duchess are shown (and exercised on CM.) Additionally, their "wedding gift", a small dimension of their own consisting of a comfortable lounge, is shown as the makeshift base of their plans. Life of Heroes 4 Yami lives up to her promise in 4'' and travels to Fate after being revived, where she not only doesn't find Pinky but finds the village to be mostly deserted, save for the Three Sisters Inn, Medaka Kurokami, and the Deviluke sisters. She spends about a week taking advantage of the peace to read manga in the park, until Sia and CM meet her and teleport her to Seminar Island. Seminar While on Seminar, Yami engages in Korosensei's first training session, where she allies with her killer Shadow to fight him. She ends the match early when she runs out to see Pinky. Relationships Pinky Despite never meeting when alive, Yami and Pinky were arranged to be married in the afterlife by Satan. After some initial coldness, they open up to each other and bond, becoming friends. She even becomes eager to meet "Q". Shadow the Hedgehog When Yami was assigned the task of killing Luna Moonstone, she faced resistance from several forces, Shadow being one of them. Ultimately he ended her life in a skirmish between all three of them, when he uses Black Tornado to disarm her and then shoot her through the temple with her own pistol. In ''Life of Heroes 4, they meet again, ironically to form a two-person team against Korosensei in a training session. When asked about her by Luna, he only says she didn't talk much. Trivia *She freezes her opponents using psychokinesis, similar to Silver in issue #195 of the Sonic The Hedgehog Archie comic. *It is never stated whether or not she and Pinky consummated, only implied when they're shown sweating and panting on their couch when Sia returns to them in 3, and it is never even thoroughly denied. Gallery Golden Darkness.jpg To-LOVE-ru Darkness promo with Golden Darkness and Tearju Lunatique.jpg Best Friends.jpg|Golden Darkness (left) and Mikan Yuuki (right) Golden Darkness Figurine.jpg|A figurine modeled after her.|link=Golden Darkness Figurine Yami-Yami_Fashion.png Yami_ArchDuke.png|Yami, as one of Satan's Arch Duchesses. Yami_updated.jpg Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:Bandicootfan63 Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:G Category:To-LOVE-ru Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Arch Dukes